


Confused

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Community: rugbytackle, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo's slightly freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused

It's a unexpected luxury to wake up in his own time and as Viggo slowly comes awake, he really appreciates the lack of an alarm clock. As always it takes a moment to figure out where he is; it has nothing to do with being in Sean's bed, he often has the same problem in his own bed. "Mmmmm," he murmurs, reaching out to see if Sean's there.

Sean rolls over, draping an arm around Viggo's waist. "Mmm," he replies, not quite cogent himself. He gets them both turned so that Viggo's facing away, then he spoons up against Viggo's back nice and tight, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Viggo would be more than happy to stay like this; Sean's warm and comfortable behind him, and Viggo likes the way that makes him feel. As he presses back against Sean and stretches a little, he can feel the effects of the night before. _The plug....I went to sleep with the plug in. What...oh right._

Sean had fucked him in the middle of the night and Viggo remembers how good it was. And then he remembers how he reacted, how much he'd loved the idea that he was nothing but a convenient hole for Sean to fuck. But it's not that memory that makes him go still in Sean's arms. _There was that moment when I thought it would be a good thing to be like that all the time. To be nothing but what Sean wanted, to just lose myself in this role._

Sean sighs contentedly, stroking his hand over Viggo's chest. "How're you feeling, lover?" he asks quietly, still muzzy with sleep. He had Viggo pretty hard last night, and he knows it's a good chance Viggo's still sore.

"Freaked out," Viggo says, remaining still although he doesn't pull away from Sean. "I had a...really weird moment last night and it didn't hit me until now."

Stomach falling, Sean tries to make sense of that, but _freaked out_ is never a good thing, morning-after. "What...ah. What hit you, exactly?"

"There was a moment," Viggo says, finally pulling away. He sits up against the headboard, reaching out to rest a hand on Sean's arm. "I'm ... I just need to explain this and figure it out," he says, hoping to ease Sean's obvious concern.

"There was a moment when I thought about how good it would be if you'd just shoved that plug back in me. How good it would be if that was all I had to think about, if all I ever had to do was be there when you wanted to fuck me." He takes a deep breath. "Is that going to happen more and more?"

The more Viggo hesitates, the more uncomfortable Sean feels until he's frowning, stomach churning. "Er," he says, glancing away, almost stalling for time. "Well. It...ah. It doesn't have to. I mean..." _Fuck_, and he knows he's supposed to be reassuring Viggo now, petting him, explaining things. "Everyone...Viggo, we all think things like that in the heat of the moment," he tries, but it comes out sounding flat against the idea that Viggo...just might not want this.

For just a moment Viggo resents that Sean seems to be taking this so badly. And then he takes a deep breath and lets the resentment go; this has to be weird for Sean too. "I'm not saying we're done," he says carefully, speaking to what he guesses is Sean's major fear. "I just...I just need a little help understanding what's going on inside my head here." All he can do is hope Sean understands, hope that Sean remembers that what goes on inside Viggo's head has so very much to do with how Viggo acts.

Sean takes a breath; Viggo's tired, he's tired, and there's some sort of...whiplash, or belated headspace happening here, and Sean has to be able to make this easier for them both. _Think._

"Viggo," he says, forcing himself to stay -- or at least sound -- calm. "You were in a very deep place. You were asleep, and...God, you can't hold yourself responsible for the idle thoughts that go through your mind while you're being fucked. It's like...when you fantasize about someone else, or when you daydream about some lewd sex act you don't really want to do. They're nice thoughts, but they only mean something if you _want_ them to."

Taking a deep breath, Viggo does his best to relax. "I _know_ you're right," he says, reaching for Sean's hand. "But ...it took me by surprise and I have to process it." He looks at Sean. "This, me being concerned, upsets you, doesn't it?"

Pulling in a slow breath, Sean considers his answer. "No," he murmurs, studying Viggo's hand in his, and as much as he realizes Viggo's overreacting to an idle fantasy, so is Sean overreacting to Viggo's voicing it. "No, it doesn't," he goes on with more certainty. "We all end up in different places, during and after. And Christ, there are a million variations on that thought. Of course it would be easier to do nothing but wait for me. It would be easier to do nothing but keep you as mine." He raises Viggo's hand to his mouth and sighs. "But we know it's not real."

Oddly enough, knowing that Sean might share that fantasy makes it easier for Viggo to examine it. "No," he says smiling a little. "It's not real. But what happened last night was real and it was good; I don't want you thinking that I didn't like it. Or," and he ducks his head a little, "that I might not want something like that to happen again."

Sean closes his eyes, sighing. "I didn't really think that. We're tired, is all; it's tricky getting all this out in the open." He settles next to Viggo against the headboard. "We could play that way, if you'd like," he suggests carefully. "Spend half a day here or there doing it."

A little surprised that Sean's thoughts are moving in the same direction as his own, Viggo tilts his head. "I was just thinking that...I might like to explore that. Obviously there's something in it that appeals to me, even if I'm not...we're not doing the whole 'master and slave' thing."

"No, we're not, but there's no harm in a bit of that." Sean drapes his arm around Viggo and pulls him closer, sighing. "I'm sorry to have jolted you. I didn't mean to."

"No," Viggo says, leaning against Sean. "It's not your fault. You know how I overthink things." He nuzzles Sean's shoulder. "I love you." It feels almost redundant to say it; there are times when Viggo thinks that everything they do says it clearly. But experience has taught him that not everyone sees things the way he does and that people, even other men, like to hear those words now and again.

"I love you, too," Sean murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Viggo's head. "Even when you're overthinking things." He smiles.

"Such a bad habit of mine," Viggo says, shaking his head. "And I'm sorry I started what should be a relaxing day with my fretting."

* * * *

Sean sets his coffee aside, sighing with satisfaction. They had a nap, they had a bit of breakfast, and now he's finishing up his cup, pleased with the morning. Viggo's a bit more settled now, and Sean feels confident offering a bit of play.

"Let's have you on the bed, lover," he murmurs, stroking a hand down Viggo's arm. "On your back, hands up by the headboard." He tips a leer, knowing there's no secret about what he's got in mind, but he knows Viggo loves it anyway.

"Please," Viggo says eagerly. He's not down there yet but he's sure Sean will put him there. _If there's one thing I can count on in my life it would be Sean and this,_ he thinks as he settles on the bed and stretches his arms above his head, fingertips grazing the headboard.

Sean follows, pleased, and nods when he sees Viggo.

"Good," he murmurs, stripping off and then tugging Viggo's pajama pants off as well, tossing them aside carelessly. He shows Viggo the cuffs and then proceeds to bind him down. "Nothing heavy just yet," he says quietly.

"Whatever you like," Viggo says. He's willing to trust Sean, or, more honestly, he wants to show that he trusts Sean, wants Sean to know that, in spite of his little moment this morning, Viggo still wants to be here. "Yours," he murmurs, looking up at Sean.

The word startles Sean, just a little, but it feels so fucking good that his chest tightens. "Mine," he agrees quietly, crouching down, hands braced to either side of Viggo's chest so he can kiss Viggo deeply.

_Grounding,_ Viggo thinks. That's what this is and he needs it as much now as he will after the scene. If it weren't obvious that Sean needs this as much as Viggo does, Viggo would feel almost unbearably selfish.

The way Viggo gives in is so pleasing, Sean resolves to tell him that again later. For now, he breaks off the kiss in several smaller ones and smiles. "I like you like this," he breathes. "Languid and waiting for me to do something to you." He pushes up, trailing his hand down to Viggo's cock and giving it a squeeze.

"I don't always feel languid," Viggo says with a slight chuckle. "I _want_ it so much. Patience is something I have to reach for, and I love that you don't give me a choice, that I _have_ to be patient."

"I appreciate that you work at it, then." Sean pats Viggo's hip and stands, rummaging through his bag for something he can use. He comes away with a very soft, almost spongy rubber flogger, more a toy than a real pain play item.

Although it's obviously a whip, there's something about the toy that makes it more humorous than scary and Viggo smiles up at Sean. "Is it wrong that I find that rather reassuring?"

Sean grins. "No. It's the color of some bubblegum, first off..." and without warning, he lashes out at Viggo's thigh, a quick, sharp move he's sure will startle more than hurt.

Viggo yelps even before the strands land on his thigh and then he laughs a little nervously when he finally feels it, more tickle than a sting.

Sean chuckles, stroking Viggo's thigh soothingly. "Sorry," he grins. "A lesson in toys: everything damn sure isn't what it appears." He trails the flogger over Viggo's thigh.

"I'll bear it in mind," Viggo says, eyeing the thing--flogger? whip? he's not sure--with new respect. He can't help squirming as the strands fall over his thighs and he finds himself wondering if Sean's going to hit him with it again.

It's easy, though, to tease now. Sean trails the thing over Viggo's cock, watching it drag over the head and then down, dangling over his balls before Sean pulls it away.

Surprised at how much he likes the feeling, Viggo arches his hips up with a moan. It's oddly embarrassing and he remembers Sean talking about people who get off on that feeling of shame. _Thank God he knows me better than I do._

Poking his tongue out between his teeth, Sean smacks Viggo with the flogger again, just above his knee, and laughs shortly. "Imagine that on your cock, now," he says, pacing around the bed.

"God," Viggo says, staring at Sean. "Would you...lightly please?" It's more sensation than pain and he thinks he can bear it if Sean's careful.

Sean's starting to get a sense of being topped from the bottom, now, though he discards that pretty quickly. He slaps Viggo's cock with the toy, a random blow, watching him. "Light" is relative, as Sean's long since discovered.

"Oh!" Viggo says, his eyes going a little wide. As he suspected, it wasn't really painful, and he closes his eyes, trying to figure the feeling out. "Good," he murmurs.

That's all Sean needed to know. He levies another smack, pleased as hell with it all. "Good," he replies in kind.

It's an odd sensation and as much as Viggo likes what he knows are very gentle blows, they're still landing on his cock and he flinches each time Sean raises his arm. He's straining against the cuffs in an instinctive attempt to bring his hands down over his crotch.

Sean throws another gentle strike over Viggo's cock, then just leaves the tails there, trailing the ends up and down the shaft. "How's that?" he asks quietly.

"Good," Viggo says with a gasp. "Scary," he adds even as he moves to feel the thin strands of rubber move over his cock.

"Yeah," Sean agrees. "It's meant to be, a little." He trails the flogger down one thigh to the top of Viggo's foot, then up the other leg.

This time it tickles and Viggo squirms to get away. "Fuck," he mutters, a little surprised at how much he's enjoying it. _I fucking **hate** being tickled; what is that all about?_

"Mm?" Sean murmurs, cocking an eyebrow. He runs the tails up over Viggo's torso. "Nipples," he warns, then smacks one, relishing Viggo's gasp.

It actually stings and once more Viggo's surprised at how much he wants more. Everything Sean's doing to him is hovering on the edge of pain and he can't help wondering if it would be painful if he weren't so fucking turned on. As it is, even as he gasps, he stares up at Sean, wanting more.

That look is so gratifying. Sean smiles, lashing out and striking the other nipple, and then the first again without warning. "Like that, do you?" he asks unnecessarily.

"I...yes!" Viggo says, startled by the blow. "Please...." He closes his eyes, wanting to just feel without anticipation. Wishing Sean had bound him more tightly, Viggo wonders what it would be like to feel this without being able to move and release some of the tension.

Sean decides to concentrate on that, then, and begins to throw lighter, faster blows, switching nipples each time.

Even though Sean's not hitting him all that hard, each little stinging blow builds up and soon Viggo's nipples are sore and aching. He knows he's reaching his own limit, but even as he twists harder, he trusts Sean to stop. And hopefully when Sean stops, he'll feel like fucking Viggo, because right now, Viggo wants nothing more than to be pinned to the bed under Sean.

Sean continues until he can see that Viggo's nipples are hard and flushed, and he leans down to pass his fingertips over one lightly. "Gorgeous," he murmurs, setting the whip down and then bending his head to lap at the hot skin.

"Oh fuck!" Viggo yelps, his eyes flying open as he stares down at the top of Sean's head. "Oh God...fuck...Sean!" Every little lick, every pass of Sean's tongue is magnified and Viggo imagines that his cock is twitching each time Sean licks him.

God, the sound of Viggo crying out like that makes Sean's own cock twitch, and he moves up to kiss Viggo hard, biting at his mouth. He's definitely not waiting any longer, and as soon as the kiss breaks, he's reaching up for lube and a condom.

"Please," Viggo says, feeling that oddly arousing embarrassment as he spreads his legs and writhes under Sean. "Need you," he gets out, his wrists twisting in the cuffs.

"I can see that." Sean wants to tease more, but he _needs_ to be in Viggo. He preps Viggo quick and dirty, two fingers and then three, thrusting them hard and then pulling out to put the condom on.

"Yeah," Viggo says, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. As Sean moves over him, Viggo's acutely aware of how sensitive both his cock and his nipples are. "Please," he moans as Sean pauses to roll the condom on. "Please, please, Sean."

"Greedy slut," Sean murmurs as he pushes in, hands hard on Viggo's thighs as he presses them up and apart. "You'd beg for anything, wouldn't you?"

The words hit Viggo right in the gut and his eyes open as he stares up at Sean in shock. "Yes," he says, surprising himself even further. Anywhere else, any other time, he'd protest, but right now he can't because right now it's true. "Begging you," he says, panting. "Please...please, Sean."

So Sean fucks Viggo in tight, brutal thrusts, driving in and back quick and hard. He's gritting his teeth, he realizes; there's something about the wait while he's beating a man that puts him close right quick, and he's trying hard to hold back, now.

Wrapping his legs around Viggo's thighs, Viggo clings to Sean, all words gone now. While there are times he'd like to be able to move with Sean, right now, he's more than content to let Sean pound into him.

Unable to wait any longer, Sean grips Viggo's cock and strokes it fast. "Come," he grits out, and then he's shutting his eyes, mouth falling open as his own orgasm hits him.

Viggo's damn glad that Sean gave permission almost the instant he touched Viggo's cock, because Viggo's so sensitive and so gone on everything that's happening to him that he wouldn't' have been able hold back. With a loud yell, he comes, his legs tightening around Sean's hips.

Sean groans heavily as the last of it leaves him, bracing his hands on the bed and then sinking down. Almost idly, he reaches up to unbuckle the cuffs, and then he gives Viggo a long, slow, languid kiss.

The beating was unexpectedly good, the fucking was as wonderful as always, but one of the best things with Sean is this moment afterwards, when Viggo can feel closer to Sean than he ever has with anyone else. _This strips me down past clothes,_ he thinks, hoping he remembers the image. _Strips me down to where I'm naked and vulnerable and can let him in. Wonder if that's what it does to him as well?_

Sean buries his face in Viggo's neck, inhaling slowly. "God. You smell so fucking good every time we do this."

"I do?" Viggo asks, taking a deep breath of his own. All he can smell is Sean, who smells amazing. "God knows you do." He nuzzles Sean some more. "Good thing you don't smell like this all the time or I'd end up begging while we were working."

Chuckling, Sean rubs his nose under Viggo's ear. "That wouldn't be good for Aragorn."

"Mmmm, no," Viggo replies. "Not so bad for me, though. Was a bit odd, you calling me a slut." He pauses for a moment and when he speaks again, his voice is soft. "I really liked it."

"It fits when you're there," Sean says easily, watching Viggo. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Rather, it doesn't still hurt, does it?"

"Just a little sensitive," Viggo says. "Nothing I can't handle. In fact the whole thing was like that. It was on the edge of being painful but never went over."

"Good," Sean says, but that brings up another item they need to discuss. He props up onto one elbow. "I'm surprised I hadn't thought to do this before, but I have to ask you: do you know what a safeword is?"

"No," Viggo says, "although I could hazard a guess."

"It's a word you choose that brings everything to a halt, no questions asked. That way, if it gets to be too much, we can shut the scene down quickly and talk about it, or just come down out of it."

"Can't I just ask you to stop?"

"Not if we're doing some sort of roleplay; it might be part of your character to say 'no' or to fight back."

"Oh," Viggo says. "I...well I never thought of doing that. Would you want to? Roleplay or even have me fight back?"

"We might get to that," Sean smiles. Viggo's so eager for all of this that it's really...well. Sean wouldn't apply the word very often, but it's _cute._

"I'm not sure," Viggo says. "I don't know how that would work."

"If you were in Aragorn's headspace, you would," Sean says seriously.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Viggo says, tilting his head a little as he thinks about Aragorn. "He doesn't approve of this."

"No," Sean says dryly, "I don't suppose he would." He shrugs. "At any rate, it's not somewhere we have to go. But I do want you to pick a safeword. If nothing else, it will make you think about whether you truly need to stop a scene."

"Oh, that makes sense," Viggo says with a nod. "Um...just any word?" he asks, racking his brain for an appropriate word.

"Any word that wouldn't normally come out of your mouth during sex," Sean nods. "I've heard 'orange,' 'Tweety Bird,' and...oh, what was that one? It had something to do with trousers."

"Do you need it right now?" Viggo asks. "I'm going to have to give it some thought."

"No," Sean smiles. "Just before we play like that again."

"OK," Viggo says. "Thank you for taking such care with me," he continues. "I'm still not sure about pain, but this was good." He frowns as a thought strikes him. "Will it be enough for you? If I don't want more than that?"

"Yes." Sean doesn't think he's ever talked this much about sex, but he also knows he'll talk till he's blue if that's what Viggo needs. "The pain isn't something I need to inflict. Being with you is far more important."

"Thank you," Viggo says, reaching up to rest a hand on Sean's cheek. "For...well, everything. I love what you do to me and I love being with you, but I'd hate to think there was something you missed.

"I don't know," he continues, "how you feel about open relationships, but if you do need something I can't give you...and there was someone who could...."

"Thank you," Sean demurs, shaking his head, "but no. There's nothing I need outside of this."

"I know the feeling," Viggo says, with an easy smile. "Believe me."

_-end-_


End file.
